I'll Never Forget You
by Chocolate Star
Summary: about Usagi and Mamoru. Mamorus going to college in America! Its a finished story so read on!


I'll Never Forget You  
Chapter 1  
Rating: PG  
By: Chocolate Star  
Email: Sitara867@hotmail.com  
  
Hey minna! How's it going? Sorry I haven't updated Terran Castle! But I couldn't write  
it, because the idea for this story was itching to get out! Well here it is! Hope you like it!  
*winks*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and or any of its characters! *sniffle* don't sue me!   
  
Usagi gazed into Mamoru's eyes; knowing every moment they had together was precious.   
Her wonderful Mamochan was going to America for college and who knew when she'd  
see him again.  
Mamoru hugged his Usako close, similar thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Usagi, don't worry I promise to spend all my vacations in Japan. I promise"  
  
He attempted to cheer his beautiful princess up.  
  
She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Yes honey, that you shouldn't even question. I love you too much to not see you for  
four years straight!"  
  
"I love you Mamochan," she declared for the hundredth time.  
  
"I love you too Usako, oh I have something for you," he pulled out a little black box from  
the pocket of his green jacket.  
  
Usagi gazed at it with a mixture of anticipation and confusion.   
  
He opened the box to reveal a ring. It had a crescent moon with a crystal rose next to it.   
It was gorgeous Usagi gasped at the site.  
  
"Mamochan, what is it"  
  
Mamoru looked down at her with a slight smile on his face, "This is a promise ring, it  
means that when I come back from America that one day we will be together forever."  
  
He slid it onto the ring finger of her right hand.  
  
Usagi was enraptured by the beauty of the ring. It seemed to glow as it caught the  
moonlight. She tore her eyes away from the ring. Her hand was still in Mamoru's.  
  
"It's beautiful Mamochan," tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
"Not a bit more beautiful than you Usako."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her once again.  
  
A tear slid down Usagi's check he gently wiped it away.  
  
"Don't cry Usagi, we still have until tomorrow morning. I love you and I promise that  
nothing can come between us."  
  
Usagi hugged him close. She never wanted to let go.  
  
He rested his chin on top of her golden hair. Feeling content, never wanting the moment  
to end.  
  
Usagi hung onto him as the familiar scent of cinnamon and roses teased her nose.   
  
Another wave of tears made their way down her soft features.  
  
"I don't want this night to end Mamochan I never want to let you go."  
  
"I don't either Usako, I don't either. But it's getting late, I think I should take you  
home."  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement though she wanted to stay in his arms forever.  
  
Usagi climbed into the seat next to him. She sniffled as he started the car, he put the car  
into drive and put his hand into hers.  
  
She gripped it tightly holding it against her heart fearing that he might disappear right  
before her eyes. He looked over to her smiling softly stroking her cheek. He could see  
that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Usagi you're going to come to the airport with me right?" His gaze was still on her.  
  
"Of course Mamochan I couldn't bare to not see you off!"  
  
"Thanks, Odango," he replied smiling.  
  
Usagi attempted to giggle at her nickname, it had been a while since she had heard it come  
from his mouth.  
  
Mamoru reached over to peck her on the cheek. A bright flash of light and honking  
brought his attention back to the road. A second later he felt a huge push backwards.   
That sent the car flying off of the bridge they were on.   
  
"MAMOCHAN!" He heard Usagi shriek as the car hit the water below.  
  
"Usako," he reached his hand over into hers. Reaching despite the darkness closing in on  
him and the pounding in his forehead  
  
Usagi looked over to Mamoru though she couldn't see clearly. A huge gash on his  
forehead was bleeding, streaking his face red with blood.  
  
Usagi could feel his hand in hers.  
  
"I love you Usako, I'll always be with you," Mamoru managed to get the words out.  
  
Usagi toughed his face. Tears streaming down her own, "I love you Mamochan. I'll never  
forget you."   
  
And all went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, *sniffle* that was sad. I was almost ready to cry while typing it! Tell me what you  
think! Post a message, email me, write a review, whatever! Just tell me what you think!   
Ja ne! -Chocolate Star 


End file.
